Frekke blånissesprell!
by Rokkis
Summary: Xover: HP/Nissene på Blåfjell/The Julekalender. Høres vilt ut jeg vet. Men her møter vi en liten frekk blånisse ved navn Harry som begir seg ut for å bedrive puss på menneskene, men vet ikke at han blir observert av en skummel og kåt Nåså. Slash!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor "Nissene på Blåfjell" nor "The julekalender". Sadly!!**

**Warnings: This is slash! As in male/male sexual relations!! And rather hard-core as well :D Both males are above the legal age of consent (in Norway!). Includes a slight foot fetish!**

Det var en mørk og stormfull natt.....

-----------

men på tross av dette gjorde all den tunge snøen på trærne natten lys. De store granene knirket under all vekten av sneen som hadde falt i vinterens løp. En rev med vinterpels sprang raskt under de tunge grenene for så å springe raskt vekk fra lukten og lyden av lette skritt i snøen. En liten skikkelse sprang kjapt under et tre for så å beine over til neste. Glimtet av blått var fortsatt synlig i mørket, men så nærme juletidene var det ikke mennesker som var ute i natten...

Harry smilte bredt da han glimtet lyset fra en gård i mørket. Her skulle det drives store nissestreker!! Han hadde planlagt dette i lengre tider, helt siden han var blitt gammel nok til å bedrive nissestreker i adventstiden. Han dro nisseluen over ørene og sto helt stille for å høre etter lyder i skogen. Reven som han hadde så vidt glimtet var langt vekke og ikke noe annet virket å være i nærheten, likevel hadde Harry en merkelig følelse av at det flere en bare en enslig blånisse ute i natt.... Han dro det lange håret sitt over skulderen og sto stille litt lengre. Jupp Harry var en blånisse og bodde sammen med foreldrene sine og de andre i blånisseklanen deres i tradisjonelle huler under jorden. Harry selv hadde ikke bedrevet nissestreker i mer enn to år og hadde derfor ikke fått være de andre på de store pussene på menneskene enda, og han var lei og sur fordi han var ikke voksen nok til å være med. Han skulle vise dem alle!!! Gården bare noen hundre meter fremme mellom trærne hadde en stor låve med flere dyr og Harry hadde flere gode og morsomme ideer i gang!

_Nei, hva har vi her? En liten blånissejente ute på tur? Og helt alene på mørkeste natt! Hmmm! Kan kjenne nisseblodet flyte over tungen allerede!_ Og skarpe tenner ble plutselig synlig i skyggen.

Harry stoppet igjen.... Hadde han hørt noe? Kanskje han burde fortalt noen hvor han skulle? Han visste jo at det var andre farlige ting i skogen enn bare dyr og mennesker. Harry hadde hørt rykter om grusomme monstre som drakk nisseblod til fest og morro og badet i blodet deres etterpå. De fryktelige udyrene som ble kalt... _nåså_. Det ble kun hvisket om det mellom stornissene når de trodde ingen hørte på. Harrys egen bestefar hadde visst en gang møtt en nåså og Harrys far James var fåmælt om hendelsen og veldig overbeskyttende ovenfor Harry. Noe som var en av grunnene til at Harry var her ute alene på nissestreker. Han skulle vise dem alle at han var voksen nok og flink nok til å bedrive streker med stornissene! Etter å ha overbevist seg selv nok en gang, fortsatte Harry videre rundt huset for å nå låven.

Lyset fra vinduene på huset kastet lange striper over snøen som fikk den til å glitre vakkert mens Harry beveget seg. Han snudde seg mot vinduene i det hvite gårdshuset og så litt nærmere på lyskilden. Den trekant formede staken hadde Harry sett flere steder sammen med stjernen som hang i vinduet ved siden av. Harry visste at dette var hvordan menneskene startet adventstiden sin og det var det det het også. En adventsstake! Harry smilte stolt og vridde seg tilbake mot låven. Den lange fletten hans fløy rundt ham, mens han trådde lett bortover snøen.

_Litt nærmere! Se på den lette lekre kroppen! Så lett hun hopper på snøen!_

Harry stoppet igjen under det nærmeste treet ved gårdstunet. Han var sikker på at han hørte noen gå i snøen... Kanskje han burde snu? Var det monstre her ute i kveld? Ingen demon hadde vært observert i disse områdene siden bestefaren til Harry....

Men den lille blånissen fikk ikke tid til å kontemplere mer siden han plutselig fant seg med hendene holdt bak ryggen i et jerngrep og en kald hånd presset ned over munnen sin. Harry sprellet febrilsk for å befri seg og kjente tårene komme. Han skulle ha hørt på de andre!! Den lille blånissen kjente seg selv bli dratt over mot låven og presset opptil veggen ved siden av døren, mens hånden som hadde ligget over munnen hans ble fjernet i fordel for å åpne døren. Harry tok en dyp pust og gjorde seg klar for å skrike om hjelp. Det ville kanskje vekke menneskene på gården og så kunne dem komme å hjelpe. Men Harry tvilte i et sekund.... hvis han vekket menneskene ville de finne ut at nisser faktisk finnes! Hva slags konsekvenser ville det få? Harrys hesitasjon gjorde at kidnapperen hans hadde fått opp døren til låven og dro dermed den lille blånissen inn. Harry ble dyttet hardt fremover, men landet mykt i høyet og snudde seg til lyden av låvedøren som ble lukket og boltet. Frykten vokste og Harry myste hardt for å se hvem som hadde fanget ham.

"Jasså, den lille blånissenjenten skjønte at å rope på mennesker ikke var det lureste, hmmm?" kom den mørke og litt hese stemmen fra skikkelsen ved døren. Harry svarte ikke. Han trodde ikke at han kunne. Frykten gnagde og han kjente at han kaldsvettet under blågenseren sin. Mannen ved døren rotet rundt og dro ut noe, før han tok av frakken han hadde utenpå og slang den ved veggen. En skrapelyd ble kort etterfulgt av et skarpt lys fra fyrstikken som ble tent. Harry snudde seg vekk og myste for å vende seg til det plutselige lyset. Lyden av metall ble hørt før lyset vokste. Harry så litt rundt seg og observerte flere gamle rustne verktøy og flere høyballer. Kanskje han kunne angripe mannen?

Harry snudde seg raskt tilbake for å undersøke kidnapperen sin og kunne ikke stoppe lyden av frykt som slapp løs. Mannen var godt over 180 og neste 20 cm høyere enn Harry selv. Han var bred over skuldrene og hadde en mørk genser og bukse på seg under den mørke frakken. Til og med i den røde lyset fra oljelampen på veggen var mannen blek, så veldig blek. Den skarpe haken var glattbarbert og helt uten en eneste føflekk eller skramme. Hodet var dekket av kort mørkebrunt hår som nesten var svart i det svake lyset. Men det var øynene som hadde skremt Harry. De var mørke med en ring av rødt. Blodrødt. Harry kjente at han bleknet og kjente seg svimmel. En nåså.... han var blitt dratt inn i låven av en ekte demon. Å hellige St. Niklaus!

Nåsåen hadde ikke beveget seg og sto bare å stirret intenst på ham. Harry klarte ikke de røde øynene mer og senket blikket til hendene hans som lå å skalv i fanget sitt. Hva skulle han gjøre? Hvordan skulle han komme seg ut herfra levende. Harry kjente en klump i halsen og kjente skuldrene riste.

Lyden av "Shhhhhh" skremte Harry ut av tankene sine. Den lille blånissen løftet hodet sitt og stirret rett inn i de røde øyene til nåsåen som plutselig hadde beveget seg lydløst fremover og satt nå på huk fremfor Harry. Nåsåen løftet hånden sin og tørket vekk tårene som var begynt å falle nedover til glatte kinnene hans. Harry klarte ikke å hindre det raske luftinntaket. Skulle ikke demoner være fryktelig stygge monstre? Denne mannen var jo så kjekk og kraftig. Kanskje det var hvordan de lurte blå- og rødnisser?

_De nydelig smaragd grønne øyene var overfylt av tårer og for første gang gledet dette ikke nåsåen i det hele tatt. Dette nydelige skjøre vesenet fremfor ham var redd. Redd for ham. Dette skar ham i det hittil kalde hjertet hans. Kinnet var så glatt under tommelen hans. De rosa leppene var så glatte og fulle. Smakte de like søtt som de så ut? _

Harry stirret inn i de rødringende øyne i uendelige tider. De virket ikke kalde i det hele tatt, men var isteden fylt med bekymring og varme. Var det for ham? Han var jo bare en liten ubetydelig blånisse! Nåsåen senket seg i høyet og flyttet seg nærmere. Den andre armen løftet seg og begynte å stryke forsiktig over den blåkledde skulderen. Harry kjente pusten hans stoppe et sekund. Tommelen på kinnet hans fortsatte å stryke frem og tilbake, mens den andre flyttet seg over skulderen og beveget seg opp og ned ryggen hans, før den flyttet opp bak hodet hans og forsiktig dro av den blå nisseluen hans. Harrys øyne åpnet vidt i sjokk og han var i ferd med å si noe før nåsåens hånd som lå på kinnet hans flyttet seg ned til leppene hans.

"Shhhhhh" hvisket nåsåen igjen og Harry kjente den varme pusten til demonen falle over ansiktet hans og lenet seg fremover mot mannen uten å tenke seg om. Den ene munnviken på nåsåen hevet seg så vidt i et bittelitte smil. Men før Harry kunne tenke mye på dette hadde hånden på hodet hans begynt å ta opp fletten håret hans var i. Harry kjente blodet strømme inn i kinnene sine mens mannens sterke hånd fløt gjennom bølgene i det svarte håret til nissen.

"Nydelig" hvisket mannen i øret til den lille beskjedne blånissen og før Harry kunne tenke på et svar lente nåsåen seg fremover og dekket leppene til blånissen med sine egne. Harrys øyne ble vide med sjokk for de gled igjen med nytelse. De store leppene som dekket hans egne var så varme og de masserte hans egne med den perfekt trykk. Harry kjente at han ble presset tilbake i høyet av den store mannen og øyne hans sprang opp igjen da hjernen hans skjønte hva som hadde skjedd. Harry løftet begge armene sine og presset hendene mot brystkassen over seg. _Jeg er en gutt!_ Han prøvde å fortelle nåsåen dette, siden han viste at han så mer enn litt feminin ut med det lange håret, noe de andre nisseguttene hadde ertet han for utallige ganger. Tenk hvis demonen ble så sinna at han spiste ham likeve? Harry åpnet opp munnen sin for å si det, men den mørkhårede mannen var frekk nok til å stikke tungen sin inn i munnen på nissen. Harry kunne ikke hjelpe det. Han stønnet høyt når han kjente smaken til den frekke nåsåen og han følte øyne hans gli igjen. Tiden sto stille mens Harry ble kysset intenst av en helt fremmed og potensielt farlig nåså i høyet på låven, og det føltes så godt!!! Plutselig kjente den lille nissen hendene til demonen stryke opp langs sidene hans mens han fortsatte å bli fullstendig dominert av det intense kysset.

Harry trengte luft og dyttet febrilsk mot demonen som dekket hans egen kropp. Endelig skjønte nåsåen hva blånissen ville og stoppet. Harry kjente kinnene sine fylle igjen da hans egne grønne øyne stirret inn i de smilende røde øyne til mannen over ham. Nåsåen lente seg tilbake på knærne og dro med Harry i sittende stilling.

"Jeg er en gutt!" ropte Harry nærmest ved første anledning. Han senket blikket sekundet han så nåsåens øyne åpne seg med overraskelse. Plutselig kjente blånissen et dypt stikk av skuffelse. Kysset hadde vært hans første og det var så godt og intenst og Harry skjønte hvorfor han egentlig ville bli kysset videre av en annen mann, en demon i tillegg. En ulmende latter fikk Harry til å heve hodet sitt igjen og stirret overrasket på den smilende nåsåen.

"Virkelig?" sa mannen i den mørke litt hese stemmen sin. "Nei, det må jeg virkelig si". De røde øyne viste latter og Harry kjente seg plutselig veldig sårbar og brettet armene rundt seg selv. De smaragd grønne øyne må ha vist noe av hans usikkerhet siden nåsåen plutselig stoppet og le og smilte forsiktig i stedet og løftet den ene armen opp til ansiktet til blånissen og strøk hånden over kinnet igjen.

"Så du er en liten blånissegutt?" smilet til nåsåen ble plutselig lekent og Harry kjente at han fikk gåsehud over hele kroppen. "Det er vel best at jeg sjekker det". Og før Harry visste ordet av det hadde demonen tatt tak i enden av blågenseren til nissen og dratt den overraskende forsiktig over hodet hans. Harry bare stirret sjokkert på nåsåen. Demonen til tur bare smilte før han lente seg frem og kysset Harry igjen rett på leppene. Mannen lo stille igjen da Harry på nytt rødmet dypt og stirret ned. Nåsåens hånd strøk over det røde varme kinnet før han lot fingrene gli gjennom den silkesvarte håret.

"Så varm og skjønn" hvisket demonen før han på nytt kysset den blyge nissegutten og begynte til nissen store forskrekkelse å kneppe opp den blårutete skjorten han hadde under den varme blågenseren. Harry kunne ikke bevege seg og bare fulgte de store bleke hendene til nåsåen mens de kneppet sakte opp knapp etter knapp fra nederst til øverst. Nåsåen dro deretter forsiktig skjorten over skuldrene til nissen og av armene før han slang den borti kroken med genseren og hans egen frakk. Harry rødmet dypt da de bleke hendene til nåsåen strøk opp og ned de bare armene hans. Det eneste plagget som var igjen nå var en tynn blå t-skjorte.

Harry svelget dypt før han nærmest hvisket ut i det store låverommet. "Som... som du selv ser, er jeg en nissegutt..."før han raskt hevet blikket for å stirre inn i de røde øynene til nåsåen før han senket blikket flaut ned igjen på de bare armene sine.

_Så blyg og så nydelig og varm. Må ha! Bare må ha ham!_

Nåsåen smilte dyrisk til den beskjedne rødmende gutten før han tok tak i den tynne skjortekanten og dro den også forsiktig over hodet til søte uskyldige lille blånissen. Harry stirret sjokkert på demonen før hans raskt dekket seg til med de tynne armene sine. Nåsåen smilte igjen med den ene munnviken sin, før han lente seg frem og kysset Harry igjen på munnen og presset ham på nytt tilbake i høyet. Nissen kjente tungen til nåsåen slikke underleppen hans sakte og åpnet munnen sin automatisk uten å tenke over det. På nytt stønnet Harry høyt da smaken av demonen eksploderte på tungen hans og den varme glatte muskelen masserte hans egen. Armene til blånissen gikk nærmest automatisk rundt halsen på nåsåen for å holde demonen på plass.

"Hmmmmmmmmm", stønnet Harry igjen. Han burde ha vært kald i den trekkfulle låven uten skjorte, men han følte huden brenne der nåsåen lå over og dekket ham. Varmen spredde seg helt ut til tærne. Harrys hele verden snevret inn til nåsåens dominerende tunge og de store hendene som strøk opp og ned langs sidene hans. Plutselig kjente Harry at noe pulserte mellom beinene hans og han dro dem automatisk hardt sammen under nåsåens kropp. Det dunket i takt med hjertet hans og han rev munnen sin vekk fra nåsåen og stønnet høyt. Hva var denne følelsen? Den raske, tunge pusten til nissen fylte låven. Nåsåen lente seg på albuene sine og løftet seg noe av den pesende nissegutten etter kort tid.

"Hmm" nåsåens panne rynket og han så meget betenkt ut. "Du er en gutt....". Harry fikk plutselig følelsen at han var blitt kastet i en frossen innsjø. Var det så feil at han var en gutt? Kom nåsåen til å spise ham nå? Eller forlate ham? Harry bet leppen sin og kjente på ny en klump i halsen sin før han så vekk fra mannen som fortsatt var lent over ham.

"Hm.... trenger noe...." mumlet den kjekke demonen uten å vite hva nissen under ham hadde tenkt. "Aha!" Nåsåen lente fremover igjen og kysset Harry kjapt før han lente seg helt tilbake og reiste seg opp. Den forfjamsete blånissen lente seg også opp på albuene og så på nåsåen mens den høye mannen gikk bort til veggen og hentet en av de gamle lampene som hang der ubrukt. Nåsåen holdt opp lampen mot Harry og smilte bredt og lekent og nissen kjente at det pulserte mellom beinene hans igjen og rødmet som en rødnisse! Demonen lo lett og krøp tilbake igjen med oljebeholderen til lampen. Han skrudde av korken og satte den i høyet ved siden av den undrende blånissen, før han så dro av den mørke genseren sin og den tykke grønne flannelskjorten han hadde under. Harry kjente underkjeven falle åpen og øyne åpne i sjokk.

Nåsåen var deilig!!! Den bleke brystkassen som Harry hadde kjent presse ham i høyet var muskuløs og velformet! Harry kunne ikke pratet noe om han hadde villet. Demonen var så sterk! De røde øynene smilte mystisk og mannen lente seg fremover mens Harry lente seg samstemt tilbake i høyet. Nåsåen holdt seg over nissen, smilte med munnviken igjen og lente seg ned og satte de fulle leppene sine over en av blånissens små brystvorter. Harry dro et kjapt åndedrag og stirret sjokkert ned på hodet til nåsåen. Plutselig kjente nissen en varm, våt tunge stryke over den sensitive nippelen og stønnet alarmerende høyt. Nåsåen klukket for seg selv og Harry kjente den varme pusten blåse over den våte nippelen og stønnet igjen. Det kjentes så godt! Nåsåen fortsatte angrepet sitt og brukte lepper, tenner og ikke minst tungen til å tvinge frem pinlige lyder fra nissen. Men da Harry kjente de skarpe hoggtenene til nåsåen, som han hittil hadde helt glemt, skrape over den tynne brystkassen hans, mistet nissen fullstendig kontroll på kroppen sin og presset hoftene sine inn i demonen over seg. Buksene til Harry kjentes plutselig så innmari trange og penisen hans var så veldig hard og dunket i takt med den flagrende hjerterytmens hans!

"Ahhhhhh!!" skrek nærmest Harry ut i rommet. Nåsåen løftet seg vekk fra den lystfylte blånissen under seg og lo mørkt. Harry peste kjapt og stirret bedende opp på demonen over seg. Han visste ikke helt hva som foregikk med kroppen hans, men ville ha mer, hva enn mer nåsåen ville gi ham.

Nåsåen lente seg ned igjen, men uten hoftene sine, og kysset opp kroppen til nissen. Han dro de skarpe tennene over den omfintelige halsen under seg og nøt den pinende, bedende lyden blånissegutten lagde.

"Vil min lille nissegutt ha mer?" hvisket han lystig inn i det delikate øret.

"Harry...." stønnet nærmest gutten under ham. Nåsåen smilte genuint og dro tungen sin fra øreflipp til kragebein i takk.

"Harry" murmlet han hest tilbake. "vil Harry føle mer?" før han presset sitt eget harde, varme lem ned i nissen under seg.

"JAAAA!" peste Harry under nåsåen. Alt blodet hadde strømmet ned mellom beina hans og han prøvde desperat å finne noen friksjon for å lette på trykket.

Nåsåen kysset ham hardt på leppene før han lente tilbake for å løsne beltespennen til blånissen. Hadde Harry vært ved sine fulle fem, ville han ha blitt meget sjokkert over denne aksjonen, men så lystfylt som hjernen hans var nå, var det lite han ville mer enn å føle demonens hender mot hans nakne hud. Bare ideen på å føle nåsåen hud mot hud fra topp til tå dominerte alle tankene til nissegutten.

Buksene og underbuksene til blånissen gled lett over til noe brede hoftene hans og nedover til smale beina før de plaggene også ble kastet bort til de andre. Harry lå og vred seg i høyet og presset beina desperat sammen for å prøve å lette trykket, men ingen demon la seg over igjen. Harry stilnet og lyttet, før han forsiktig åpnet øyne og stirret nedover mot demonen.

Nåsåen hadde frosset fullstendig da han fikk se den delikate blånissen uten en tråd ligge under ham og vri seg i lyst og kåthet. Aldri før hadde et syn tent ham så mye som denne lekre delikate blånissen. Da Harry åpnet de smaragd grønne øyne sine stønnet nåsåen lavt før han løftet hånden sin og dro den ned kinnet, over leppene, ned mellom de stive niplene. Han lente seg frem og stakk tungen sin inn i navlen til nissen og nøt den raskt inndratte pusten før han lente seg tilbake igjen og lot hånden falle fra magen over de noe vide hoftene, ned og under kneskålene som fikk nissen hans til å flire lett, før han løftet den lille foten og kysset de små nusselige tærne.

Harry stønnet noe flaut igjen da stortåen hans ble dratt inn i den myke, våte og varme munnen. Aldri hadde han trodd at tærne hans var så sensitive. Plutselig var nåsåen borte igjen og lemmet hans dundret i påminnelse. Han trengte lettelse! Lyden av metall nådde ørene til nissen og Harry åpnet øynene sine for å se at demonen hadde løftet den gamle lampebeholderen og hellet noe av oljen in hånden og gnid fingrene sine i den så de skinte i det lave lampelyset.

"Shhhhh, jeg lover at du vil elske dette", hvisket nåsåen like før han kysset det flate brystet til Harry. Blånissen kjente magen som akkurat var blitt kysset vri seg i tvil. Selv om han bare kunne noen få detaljer, hadde han en viss følelse av hva som ville komme. Men hvordan foregikk egentlig elskov mellom to menn?

"Spre beina dine". Harry vridde seg i høyet da han kjente den varme pusten over den harde penisen sin og gjorde det han var bedt om uten en tanke. Han skrek hest ut da han kjente den varme våte munnen til nåsåen gli over det harde lemmet hans. Aldri hadde noe følt så godt og deilig før. Harry vred seg frem og tilbake og grep høytustene og knuste dem i hendene sine.

"AHHHH!!! Å ST. NIKLAUS!" peste Harry!! Han vred seg og ville ha presset seg inn i den brennende våte varmen om ikke demonens hånd hadde holdt hoften hans nede i høyet. Plutselig kjente Harry noe som gjorde at han stilnet helt. En våt oljefullt finger presset mot et sted han aldri hadde trodd at noen ville komme nær. Fingeren presset forsiktig mot den trange lille rosetten som strammet instinktivt mot trykket.

"Shhhh. Stol på meg og slapp av" hvisket den frekke demonen. Harry tok et dypt åndetrekk og slappet av alle musklene han kunne. Før han visste ordet av det, hadde fingeren presset inn og Harry klemte rundt den da den stoppet ved den første knoken. Plutselig stønnet Harry høyt i mørket da den varme munnen dekket penisen hans igjen. Nåsåens tunge virvlet rundt hodet og Harrys øyne sprang opp og han gryntet uforståelig! Oh, dæven så godt!

Før blånissen forsto hva som egentlig hadde skjedd hadde en annen finger fulgt den første, men Harry bare presset ned på dem og ville ha dem dypere! Aldri hadde han trodd at han var så sensitiv i anus. Nervene spraglet og lynte mens fingrene til nåsåen vridde rundt og åpnet han opp for mer. Han peste og pustet og stønnet og gurglet. Langt nede i bevisstheten visste han at han burde vært så veldig flau over alle lydene, men det eneste han kjente var nytelse. Han følte seg så strålende og vakker mens nåsåen kysset oppover lemmet hans og dro forsiktig i kjønnshårene hans.

"Ahh!" dette ropet var ikke av lyst, men av smerte og ubehag. Demonen hadde presset inn tre oljede fingre og Harry var ikke forberedt og presset instinktivt mot. Mannen hvisket bare stille i øret til Harry at all ville bli bra igjen, kysset bort de få tårene som unnslapp og fortsatt så å suge og tilfredsstille det ikke fullt så harde lemmet helt til blånissen slappet av og tillot invasjonen. Harry presset tilbake på fingrene samtidig som han prøvde å presse opp i den varme munnen. Tiden sto stille og blånissen kjente at trykket mellom beina vokse og vokse, mens han desperat prøvde å lette på det. Plutselig ble fingeren borte og han hvinte høyt i misnøye. Harry åpnet opp øynene sine for å be nåsåen å hjelpe da han så de smilende røde blikket. Han åpnet opp munnen sin for å be om tilfredsstillelse da demonen lente seg frem og kysset ham hardt og presset den søte tungen inn i munnen til nissen. Harry vridde seg som besatt i høyet og sugde på tungen som dominerte ham fullstendig. Igjen hørte blånissen lyden av metall som ble fiklet med, før han plutselig kjente noe mye større enn fingre presse mot ahns mest intime sted. Blånissegutten stilnet fullstendig og låste all muskler. Han åpnet øyne sine og stirret inn i de røde og spurte et veldig viktig spørsmål.

"Det vil være ubehagelig først, men jeg lover! Lover! At du vil like det!" lovet nåsåen desperat og bedende da han forsto hva som skremte nissegutten.

Harry nikket og for første gang lente seg opp og kysset demonen av egen vilje. Han rødmet på ny da de røde øynene til mannen smilte blidt og kjente at musklene i anus slappet av. Nåsåen kysset ham tilbake skånsomt før han la seg fullstendig mellom de spredte beinene på nissen og presset det harde, store lemmet inn i jomfrulige områder. Blånissen klynket i smerte og kjente tårene renne nedover kinnene. Det gjorde vondt og han var så veldig veldig fylt. Demonen stilnet fullstendig og lente seg forsiktig fremover på albuene og kysset munnen, de våte kinnenne, øynene og pannen til den delikate lille blånissen og angret så veldig på smerten han hadde forårsaket. Da demonen kjente de trange musklene slappe noe av presset han forsiktig fremover helt til han var så langt han kunne komme. Ballene presset inn mot blånissen og nåsåen kjente den varme, trange kanalen stramme så hardt rundt ham at han måtte puste ut nesen for å unngå å brutalt ta den sarte nydelige blånissen.

Harry peste og pustet. Han var så veldig full og det kjentes egentlig som om han måtte på do. For en underlig følelse! Men så kjente han lemmet til nåsåen rykke og den pulserende varmen som fylte ham og ville så veldig gjerne at noe mer skulle skje. Han løftet beina sine og lot dem gli rundt midjen til nåsåen og låste dem bak ryggen hans.

"Vær... vær så snill" peste Harry uten å vite hva han egentlig ba om. Nåsåen lente seg bare fremover og kysset blånissen hardt samtidig som han forsiktig dro ut den harde pulserende penisen sin fra den uerfarne lille nissen under ham som hvinte i misnøye igjen og presset forsiktig, men bestemt tilbake igjen. Harry mistet pusten sin og strammet beina rundt midjen til demonen. Nåsåen var inni ham! Inni kroppen hans! Harry stønnet høyt! Mannen bare lo lavt og skjelvende før han dro ut og presset inn igjen i en litt annen vinkel. Dette gjentok seg tre ganger før Harrys øyne spratt og han kurvet ryggen sin og presset tilbake til demonen samtidig som han nærmest hylte i nytelse! Hva i all verden! Harry peste og klynket og skalv i lyst og kåthet. Nåsåen bare lo stolt og dro ut igjen før han danset rundt med hoftene sine og presset inn med samme vinkel. Harry stønnet høyt igjen og peste ut "Igjen! Igjen!"

Nåsåen overgav seg til den sinfulle lille blånissen som vridde og peste under ham. Dansen av elskov de to delte steg og ble mer og mer intens. Ropene fra blånissen og gryntene fra nåsåen ble hørt gjennom natten og varte og varte til de tidlige morgen timene.

Harry kunne ikke takle mer! Trykket hadde bygd og bygd hver gang demonen presset inn i ham. Presset lemmet hans inn mot den nerveklasen i kroppen til nissen som gjorde at lyn spredte seg over kroppen til Harry. Men det hele toppet seg da nåsåen, som hadde kysset så og si hele kroppen hans, plutselig strakk armen sin mellom kroppenes deres og lot de lange kraftige fingrene klemme rundt lemmet til nissen og dro i takt med presset inn i kroppen til Harry. På dette tidspunktet var Harry så og si gal av lyst og hadde bedt og tryglet om kjappere og hardere den siste halvtimen. Han trengte så desperat å lette på trykket.

"Min lille nisse. Harry. Kom for meg" pustet demonen i øret og Harry kunne ikke holde ut mer. Trykket nådde toppen og han skrek ut i natten og skremte vekket alle dyrene som befant seg i nærheten. Brystet til både nissen og nåsåen ble dekket av hvit sæd, men musklene rundt nåsåen strammet uutholdelig og gjorde at demonen selv presset hardt og uregelmessig inn i blånissegutten før han kom og fylte den lille nissen med et brøl!

Begge kroppene var dekket av svette og skinte i den røde gløden fra den gamle lampen på veggen. Den eneste lyden som fylte rommet var de to vesenene som peste og pustet før nåsåen klarte og rulle til siden i stedet for å lande på den lille nissen . Han trakk slitent ut de såre og overbrukte musklene sine og la seg langs den utslitte blånissen og strakk ut armene for å dra den pesende gutten inn i armene sine. Harry pustet tungt før han la hodet på den bleke brystkassen til demonen og lot de farlige armene til nåsåen holde rundt ham. Han skalv fortsatt med etterskjelv fra den første og kraftige orgasmen sin og kjente søvnen sige innpå. Nåsåen måtte ha kjent skjelvingene fordi han strakk seg ut til siden og hentet begge genserne og frakken før han bredte dem utover dem begge og dro nissen inntil og kysset den svettete pannen og det silkesvarte håret. Harry kjente seg selv smile fornøyd og kysset den stramme harde brystkassen under seg før han hvisket et lett "Takk" og sovnet i visshet om at han var trygg. Den rødøyde nåsåen tok seg tid til å smile stolt, sørge for at nissen var godt dekket med pledd før han også lot søvnen ta ham i noen timer.

Hehehe!

Sorry if I've ruined at traditional Christmas childrens adventkalenders, but hey! It's christmas time there's no need to be afraid!

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


End file.
